A Bird in the Hoof
A Bird in the Hoof 'is a ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''episode from season one. In this episode, during a visit from Princess Celestia, Fluttershy sees the Equestrian royal's sick bird, and decides to take the creature home in order to take care of it. Episode summary Fluttershy had just finished her routine care-taking of a small group of mice, when Angel arrived to remind the Pegasus of something, carrying a watch with him. After a few guesses, she was able to decipher the rabbit's gestures: she was late for brunch with her friends and Princess Celestia. She thanked her bunny friend for letting her know, but Angel soon locked her out, urging her to stop wasting anymore time. The brunch took place in the Sugarcube Corner snack shop. Rainbow Dash was trying to have a conversation to the royal guards, asking how much they were payed to protect and watch the Princess, but they remained silent and unmovable. Not even her making faces could affect them. She eventually gave up out of boredom and went back inside. Fluttershy made it to the shop but the guards stopped her. She aplogized to them and was about to return home, thinking that she was too late. Twilight came by and vouched for her, saying that she was on the list. The young unicorn was already nervous. Although the princess had met her friends on several occasions, it was the first time they were all in one place, not to mention it was first time she was in Ponyville since she gave her student the task of studying friendship. Twilight hoped they could make a suitable first impression but it was easier said than done, to which Fluttershy assured her that it would. Rarity, wearing her gala dress, was too busy avoiding anything and everything that could stain it. Applejack was trying to see whether to eat the salad first, or the dessert, but soon lost her appetite. And Pinkie Pie was being... her "classic Pinkie Pie" self. She gorged herself in pies, cakes, and chocolate. Seeing the pink pony eating one of the Princess' cupcakes, the managers of the shop, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, pulled her away. They then made sure the princess had plenty of tea to drink. The Princess thanked them for each refill, but she grew awkard in this constant hospitality. She decided to have a little fun with them by pretending to sip her cup, making them overfill it. The mood was lightened a bit, but Twilight was still not sure. Celestia then talked to Fluttershy, commenting on what Twilight said from her letters about the winged pony's love and devotion to animals. However, While Fluttershy thanked her, she was distracted by a strange cough coming from a nearby cage. Celestia introduced the Pegasus to Philomena, her pet bird. It was "quite a sight", she said. Fluttershy reluctantly agreed. The bird just didn't seem right. It was molting, twitching, and coughing. Constantly. One of the Princess' royal guards informed her about her engagement with the Mayor, and so she had to leave. She thanked the residents for the party and made her exit. With the tension of her royal presence gone, everyone began cleaning up. Applejack was now in the mood to eat, but was disappointed that the table was being cleared. She managed to find some other snacks before taking her leave. Pinkie Pie cartwheeled her way out in front of a group of ponies. Rarity carefully stepped back, telling every pony to keep a clear distance. It seemed to Twilight's delight that there were no "big disasters" that could have ruined the brunch. Fluttershy, however, noticed the princess' bird still in the shop and, deeply concerned about its possibly sickly condition, decided to take it to her house. She hoped to nurse it back to health as a favor for the Equestrian Royal, but discovered how strangely difficult it was. She placed it in bed and took its temperature, but the bird started burning up. She then removed the blanket and placed an ice pack on its head, but it started freezing. Next up was a medicine tablet, Philomena wouldn't take it. Expecting this behavior, she buried it in birdseed, and the bird proceeded to eat the dish. Fluttershy was sure this trick would work as always, but then saw the tablet still there. She decided to feed it soup, but it refused. Assuming Philomena wasn't exactly sick, health-wise, Fluttershy tried to sing with it and one of her bird friends, Hummingway. The sickly bird was busy eating mousefood and, unable to swallow it all, coughed it at the Pegasus's face. She figured Philomena had a "tickle" in her throat and set up a humidifier to clear it. Seeing the bird breathe deeply, she made a huge smile, believing that it work. It did not, as evidenced by another cough. Fluttershy was not ready to give up. It made a terrible sneeze when she give it aromatherapy. It soaked up all of the water during a warm bath. And its skin was allergic to ointment. Even with her entire list of remedies at her disposal, the nursing Pegasus was unable to help the poor bird, and from the look of its molting, it was becoming even sicker than before. She attached the feathers with duct tape before she heard a knock on the door. Twilight came in to thank her friend earlier, but was soon shocked in seeing Philomena in the house. She knew about Fluttershy's good intentions but told her that it does not do any good if she took the bird without the princess' permission. Against her better judgment seeing Philomena cough again, Fluttershy agreed. Twilight placed the bird in a basket, hoping no one would notice before they could put it back in its cage. Just as they reached the exit of the house, Celestia's guards arrived to relay the news about the missing bird. She and Fluttershy covered up the bird's coughing with her own before casting them off, wishing them luck on their search. It was clear that they can not simply head to Ponyville to return Philomena at that moment, and they certainly did not want to suffer the princess' "wrath". Twilight believed Fluttershy could be banished, or imprisoned, or banished and then imprisoned in the place she would be banished to. Fluttershy had doubts, Twilight would not dare risk it. Fluttershy was still hoping to cure Philomena before they brought it back. Seeing that Fluttershy lacked the assertiveness to cure the bird, Twilight offered to help by giving it some "tough love". She force-fed the tablet to Philomena, and then wrapped its head with a cone to stop it from picking any remaining feathers. She then locked it locking it in a nearby cage so it could rest. Right when she was about to give it the soup, the bird turned loose out of Fluttershy's house. They chased it all over Ponyville while avoiding the guards, but Philomena was impossible to catch. Philomena even wore a fake mustache to make itself less noticable. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack found them, but were confused as to why they were all over the place, lifting them up and down. They found Philomena standing on top of the town's fountain statue. Losing its last feather, the bird made a few terrible coughs and appeared to be dying. It then stood up before falling off the statue. Fluttershy rushed over to catch it, but could only watch in sheer horror as it ignited spontaneously, reducing itself to ashes before reaching her hooves. Philomena was dead. Just as the Pesagus was about to cry, Princess Celestia arrived to ask about the commotion. Twilight tried to cover for Fluttershy, believing that her mentor would go easier on her. However, while she thanked Twilight for trying to, the kind Pegasus decided to come clean and confess on what she was up to, awaiting whatever punishment was going to befall upon her. The princess was not deeply affected by this news, "telling" the pile of ashes to stop playing around after a moment of silence. The ashes gathered and another burst of fire came, revealing a beautiful red and orange bird, much the the ponies' surprise. Celestia revealed that Philomena was a phoenix, a majestic bird whose sickly molting and "rather melodramatic death" was nothing more than a natural life cycle before it can be reborn. Apparently, Philomena used this as an act of mischief for Fluttershy and was told to apologize. It then gave her one of its feathers. There was no punishment for the caring Pegasus (not that there ever was), especially since the royal pony understood her good intentions, but reminded her that the situation could have been avoided if she just asked about Philomena earlier. Fluttershy promised to simply ask before taking matters into her own hooves. Twilight recognized this as another lesson and asked if the Celestia wanted a report of it. The Princess declined, saying that she can remember it. Rainbow Dash was finally able to get the guards to laugh by having the newly-revived Philomena tickle them with its feathers. The rest of the ponies noticed this and laughed along with them. Major Events * Philomena was first introduced in this episode. Quotes *'Rainbow Dash: (after trying to tease the guards) Oooh. You're good... Too good. I'm bored. *'Rarity': Don't touch me! Watch the dress! Careful! You're gonna spill that on me. (sees cupcakes) Oh Oh! That looks delicious. What is it? Oh! Does it stain? Keep it away from me! *'Pinkie Pie': Oooohh... Chocolatey... fountain-ty... goodness! *'Rarity: '(Making her way out of Sugarcube Corner) Stay right where you are. All I want is a clear path to the exit. Nobody move, and my dress won't get hurt. Stay back! Back, I say! *'Twilight': What is Celestia's pet doing here! *'Fluttershy': I coudn't leave the poor thing there. She needed my help. *'Twilight': Oh no! Nononononono!! This is bad! *'Fluttershy': How could I just walk away and not do anything? *'Twilight': B-But... She doesn't belong to you! *'Fluttershy': I had to do something! *'Twilight': Without telling anypony? Without asking permission?! *'Princess Celestia': A phoenix is a majestic, magical bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often, it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flames. Rather melodramatic, if you ask me... Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the proverb "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush", meaning it is better to stick with something you already have, rather than pursuing something you may never get. *Angel holding a watch is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, in which one of the characters is a White Rabbit that carries a pocket watch and is always running somewhere due to being late. In addition, Fluttershy's remark "I'm late, for a very important date!" is a White Rabbit quote from Disney's 1951 film adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. *At the start of the episode, where Fluttershy is stressing over how she looks and what to wear, she looks through a rack of dresses - the Grand Galloping Gala dresses for the six Ponies from 'Suited for Success', implying Fluttershy to be the custodian of the outfits, keeping them safe at her house until the Gala. *An homage piece to "Yakety Sax" once again makes a return. *The demeanor of Princess Celestia's guards are reminiscent to the Queen's Guard at Buckingham Palace. *Traditionally, someone who is banished is forced to go to an area that the banisher has no authority over; this would make it difficult for Princess Celestia to put Fluttershy in a dungeon AFTER she was banished. *Philomena's mannerisms mirror that of long time comic strip icon, "Bill the Cat" from Bloom County by Berkley Breathed. *For the second time so far in the season, Fluttershy is seen singing the beginning of the show's theme song. *Joining Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, "breaks the fourth wall " during an episode. She does such when she feeds Philomena the bird feed, attempting to make her eat her pill. After she does, Fluttershy looks at the audience and says "Always works". *Both this episode and "Dragonshy" open with a shot of Fluttershy's home. The exact same musical cue can be heard in both cases. *Spike appears, but does not speak in this episode. See Also *Transcripts/A Bird in the Hoof Category:Episodes